Match Maker
by Sparky Ace
Summary: There are only a few days until the school dance, and Lance is trying his hardest to set up Katie and Shiro. However, Shiro gets asked by someone else, and it's all Katie's fault. Now what? (Voltron texting, basically) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MONDAY

 ** _Group Chat: Voltron_**

(1:03) Lance: Guys I'm boreddd

(1:05) Keith: Lance wth

(1:05) Lance: Oh hey

(1:06) Katie: GUYS IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING!

(1:07) Hunk: Oh it is? That's weird

(1:10) Lance: Ah so you guys are up, perfect!

(1:11) Lance: Guys?

(1:12) Keith: What do you want?

(1:14) Lance: Well you see, I have been thinking about the dance, and I want to know if any of you know about a girl that likes me. Because uhhh Cindy said….

(1:15) Katie: Ha! He got turned down again. Keith, you owe me ten bucks!

(1:16) Keith: Ugg last time I make a bet on Lance.

(1:17) Lance: WTF you guys been placing bets?!

(1:18) Keith: It was Katie's idea

(1:19) Katie: Was not!

(1:20) Lance: Come on you guys focus, Do you know any girl that might like me?

(1:22) Hunk: Dude it's too late to think right now, if my mom finds out I've been texting she's going to kill me.

(1:22) Lance: But you're usually up until 3

(1:23) Keith: Eh

(1:24) Katie: If you're gonna stay up this late, at least do your homework.

(1:24) Lance: Nah, I'm talking to you guys! :D! I'm also reading a magazine

(1:25) Hunk: Of course you are!

(1:26) Lance: So any ideas?

(1:27) Katie: Nope, none. I need some sleep. I have a test tomorrow. Or, technically, today.

(1:29) Shiro: MY PHONE IS EXPLODING

(1:29) Lance: LOL

(1:30) Shiro: What is this conversation even about? Go to bed!

(1:31) Lance: LOL

(1:32) Hunk: It's Lance's fault!

(1:34) Shiro: Lance, what did you do?

(1:35) Lance: I needed some help because Cindy was mean to me when I asked her, so now I don't have a guaranteed date. Did you guys ask anyone to the dance?

(1:36) Shiro: …

(1:37) Katie: I bet anyone ten bucks Cindy slapped him!

(1:37) Lance: YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BED!

(1:38) Katie: Um… I got coffee instead.

(1:39) Lance: As soon as Shiro got on? Interesting :)

(1:39) Shiro: Lance, can this wait?

(1:40) Katie: Lance shut up!

(1:40) Hunk: I'm deleting my text messages

(1:41) Shiro: Katie go to bed, Hunk you too.

(1:42) Lance: So I don't have to?

(1:45) Shiro: Can it wait until morning?

(1:46) Lance: Fine. Where'd Keith go?

(2:15) Lance: ?

(2:16) Lance: ?

(2:17) Lance: Goodnight Keith

(2:18) Keith: ...

 _Chat: Shiro and Lance_

(6:14) Lance: Morning Shiro

(6:15) Shiro: Yes Lance?

(6:16) Lance: So, do you know any pretty girls?

(6:17) Shiro: Let's talk about this at school.

(6:18) Lance: Well I meant pretty girls besides Katie

(6:19) Shiro: Ok…?

(6:20) Lance: Dude!

(6:22) Shiro: We should talk at school.

(6:23) Lance: Someone wants to see their secret crush! ***sunglasses emoji***

(6:24) Shiro: For the last time, I'm not madly in love with Katie just because I bought her a frozen lemonade once.

(6:25) Lance: On a rainy day when you were study buddies!

(6:26) Shiro: I'll see you in History.

(6:27) Lance: Would you ask her out if she didn't dress like a potato?

(6:30) Shiro: I'm getting dressed and silencing my phone.

(6:30) Lance: Wear the black and white dress shirt, Katie likes that one! She agrees you look handsome in it!

(6:31) Lance: Hey. That's actually a pretty good idea.

(6:32) Lance: OOO MATCHMAKER LANCE! Good thing you silenced your phone because now you can't stop me!

 ** _Chat: Katie and Lance_**

(6:30) Lance: KATIE!

(6:30) Katie: WHAT!

(6:30) Lance: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TO SCHOOL!

(6:31) Katie: IDK YOU CREEP!

(6:32) Lance: SHIRO WANTED ME TO ASK YOU!

(6:32) Katie: YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!

(6:33) Lance: YEAH BECAUSE HE ALWAYS ASKS ME!

(6:34) Katie: Whatever.

(6:35) Lance: What are you wearing? Pretty please? :)

(6:36) Katie: If I tell you, will you shut up?

(6:36) Lance: Sure!

(6:37) Katie: Sweet! Jeans and a linty sweater, bye Lance

(6:38) Lance: AWW WHAT! Come back, that's not good enough

(6:42) Lance: Everyone keeps abandoning me :(

(6:42) Katie: To be fair, you made a deal with me

 ** _Group Chat: Cindy, Tara, Evelynn_**

(7:30) Cindy: Listen up girls, I need a plan to ask Shiro to the dance!

(7:31) Tara: Ohh he is hot… Is he on the football team?

(7:33) Cindy: Yeah, he's a total jock, but he has strange friends… remember when Loser Lance asked me out?

(7:34) Tara: Oh right! But Lance isn't that badd…

(7:35) Cindy: TARA! EW!

(7:36) Evelynn: You can always just ask Shiro out.

(7:36) Cindy: Idk

(7:38) Tara: There are rumors that someone else is asking Shiro.

(7:40) Evelynn: If you are talking about the nerd, she has no chance! Even Shiro's not stupid enough to ask her of all people. For one thing she has no taste in fashion… yesterday she basically came to school in ratty pajamas.

(7:41) Cindy: TRUE TRUE ***laughter emoji***

(7:42) Evelynn: Oh I see you across the parking lot

(7:43) Cindy: K we'll talk in a sec

(7:45) Tara: I am running late, see you soon.

(7:49) Cindy: We will fill you in, I've got a plan to embarrass the nerd!

 _Chat: Lance and Matt_

(8:25) Lance: Matt we need to have a talk!

(8: 30) Matt: I'm in class right now, how did you get my number?

(8:31) Lance: That does not matter… we need to talk about your sister!

(8:32) Matt: Leave Katie alone. She's not interested.

(8:33) Lance: What? No! Gross! I'm talking about her clothes.

(8:34) Matt: WHAT?!

(8:35) Lance: Well sometimes she dresses like a potato and I want her to match with Shiro!

(8:37) Matt: Why? That's so weird. And Shiro?

(8:38) Matt: Lance when did this happen?

(8:39) Lance: Lol nevermind

(8:40) Matt: Lance!

(8:41) Lance: Matt!

(8:42) Matt: My sister is too young to be dating!

(8:43) Lance: She's sixteen, bro.

(8:45) Matt: She's too young!

(8:46) Lance: I did not expect to be having this conversation. You've made this very awkward. I'm just going to leave now.

(8:48) Matt: Wh-?! Okay, whatever.

TBC please review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Monday afternoon - evening**_

 _ **Group Chat: Voltron**_

(5:15) Lance: Hey

(5:17) Hunk: well look who's texting at a reasonable time

(5:18) Lance: HEY

(5:20) Katie: There's a first time for everything, Hunk.

(5:21) Lance: Go back to working on your quantum vegan robot Katie.

(5:23) Katie: my what

(5:23) Hunk: omg

(5:25) Lance: All of you avoided me today, and I want to know why.

(5:26) Katie: I've been trying to avoid you for 2 weeks.

(5:26) Lance: NO YOU HAVEN'T WHY ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO ME

(5:30) Keith: I think we can all agree that we can't avoid Lance, no matter how hard we try.

(5:31) Katie: Yeah, we should get medals or something!

(5:32) Lance: GEE THANKS, love you guys too. I wanted to talk about the dance again and see if you have any updates for me.

(5:33) Katie: That's why we've been avoiding you!

(5:34) Lance: But I have a foolproof plan for us all to get dates. Who wants to hear?

(5:35) Katie: I gtg do things!

(5:36) Hunk: Later, I just baked cookies. Sorry.

(5:36) Keith: I don't need an excuse for leaving this conversation.

(5:38) Lance: Fine. That's fine

(5:40) Lance: I'll go bug Shiro

 _ **Chat: Lance and Shiro**_

(5:40) Lance: Shiro the others are bullying meee

(5:41) Shiro: I saw.

(5:42) Lance: Oh

(5:44) Shiro: Would you like me to tell them to stop?

(5:44) Lance: No that's fine ha, do you want to hear my foolproof plan?

(5:46) Shiro: Sure, Lance.

(5:47) Lance: Yes! This is why you are my favorite! The plan is five ways to know if a girl likes you.

(5:48) Shiro: Right..

(5:50) Lance: I found it in the magazine I was reading last night, page 55! I can compare it to Katie. To see if she's crushing on you.

(5:52) Shiro: Why?

(5:52) Lance: Trust me!

(5:54) Shiro: Lance…

(5:55) Lance: Let's just see, and if I am wrong, then I will never speak of your undying, unrequited love for her again!

(5:57) Shiro: I'm in.

(6:00) Lance: Alright boy, 1) Body language. Ooo

(6:04) Lance: You guys looked cozy in the library today!

(6:05) Shiro: She was helping me with homework.

(6:06) Lance: According to the librarian you guys were doing more than just math. Looking into each other's eyes, smiling dreamily. Shall I go on?

(6:07) Shiro: Did you literally ask Ms. Green if we were looking into each other's eyes?

(6:09) Lance: no that would be weird

(6:11) Shiro: What else does it say

(6:12) Lance: 2) If she has funny or cute nicknames for you.

(6:13) Shiro: Nope.

(6:13) Lance: LIAR! She's called you tons of things!

(6:15) Shiro: Like what?

(6:17) Lance: Space Boy, Scar, Lioness, Meatball (remember that? that was funny)

(6:18) Shiro: That's just her personality! And she doesn't do it that often.

(6:19) Lance: 3) Inviting you to special events.

(6:20) Shiro: That doesn't make sense.

(6:21) Lance: What about that time she took you to Comic Con?

(6:21) Shiro: She had no one else to go with. Matt was sick.

(6:22) Lance: Stop making excuses! She could have asked me. I know what Lord of the Rings is.

(6:23) Shiro: I don't think she wanted to go with you.

(6:23) Lance: Exactly!

(6:24) Shiro: *sigh*

(6:24) Lance: Are you ready for number 4?

(6:25) Shiro: Do I have a choice?

(6:26) Lance: Never! 4) If she comes to you for emotional support.

(6:28) Shiro: What does that mean?

(6:29) Lance: You know, she tells you her feelings! Comes to you when she's sad.

(6:30) Shiro: Once or twice, yes… Friends do that though.

(6:31) Lance: Ha, right! I have NEVER asked another human being for emotional support! I'll finish later, tamales are ready :D bye

(6:32) Shiro: sometimes you worry me

 _ **Group Chat: Voltron**_

(8:15) Hunk: GUYS

(8:15) Hunk: I JUST ASKED SHAYLA TO THE DANCE AND SHE SAID YES

(8:16) Keith: Nice.

(8:19) Katie: That's great, Hunk! I don't think I'm going to go to the dance.

(8:20) Hunk: Why not?

(8:21) Katie: Eh. I've got a science project I need to work on.

(8:21) Lance: YOU HAVE TO COME THOUGH YOU'LL MESS UP MY PLAN

(8:22) Katie: I am DEFINITELY not coming now.

(8:23) Hunk: Are you sure? That science project isn't due for a month. You could just go with your friends, if you're worried about not getting a date.

(8:25) Katie: Yeah… You guys have fun.

(8:26) Lance: NOOO!

(8:27) Katie: It's no big deal, trust me.

(8:30) Hunk: Ok, but we'll miss you!

(8:32) Katie: Thanks. GTG, catch you guys later.

 _ **Chat: Shiro and Lance**_

(8:34) Lance: Shiro you idiot, something major just happened. Drop what you are doing now!

(8:36) Shiro: What's going on this time? Did you find more things for me?

(8:37) Lance: Worse than that! Katie is not going to the dance.

(8:38) Shiro: I know.

(8:40) Lance: Shiro, you need to ask her to the dance. Katie Holt must go to the dance with you.

(8:45) Shiro: Calm down, she has a fair reason not to go.

(8:48) Lance: She's working on a project that's not due for a few weeks, that's a lame excuse.

(8:50) Shiro: Only because you're not doing it.

(8:53) Lance: Dude, why are you not freaking out? Why am I the only one freaking out here?

(8:55) Shiro: Because you're oddly invested in our lives. It's okay, this isn't the end of the world. It's a high school dance.

(8:56) Lance: Shiro! It is the end of the world, unless you take her!

(8:57) Shiro: Lance….

(8:58) Lance: Listen to me, you need to change her mind

(8:59) Shiro: I don't want to force her into anything she does not want to do.

(9:00) Lance: At least talk to her about it

(9:02) Shiro: After I study for tomorrow's test.

(9:03) Lance: How can you study in a time like this?

(9:04) Shiro: Goodnight Lance. And go to bed at a decent time, please.

(9:05) Lance: Fine.

 _ **Chat: Shiro and Cindy**_

(9:20) Cindy: Hey, Shiro, it's Cindy! :)

(9:22) Shiro: Um, hi.

(9:24) Cindy: There's something I've been meaning to ask u.

(9:25) Shiro: Sure.

(9:25) Cindy: I hope no one has asked you to the dance, because I was wondering if you would like to go with me?

(9:33) Shiro: Actually, I… well…

(9:34) Shiro: Yes, I'd like to go with you.

(9:35) Cindy: Omg Shiro you are like the best! Make sure u wear a blue tie, and i'll give u my adress and maybe we can hang out tomorrow?

(9:37) Shiro: Ok. :)

(9:38) Cindy: You're the best!

 _ **Chat: Katie and Keith**_

(10:00) Katie: Heyy Keith. You're brutally honest. Do you think I should go to the dance anyway?

(10:03) Keith: I don't know. I mean, the project isn't due for a while, and knowing you you're already almost done with it. I think it could be fun.

(10:05) Katie: I didn't know the word 'fun' was in your vocabulary ;)

(10:06) Keith: Who knows, someone might offer a really pretty nerd to dance with them.

(10:07) Katie: stop

(10:06) Keith: Night, I have to turn my phone off. Lance is trying to roast me.

(10:07) Katie: Good idea, I'll let them know tomorrow

 _ **You Have 1 New Notification**_

Cindy Lindy

I want the whole school to know that I asked Shiro out to the dance, and he said yes. Too bad, so sad for the rest of you! In your face, computer nerd. ***kissy face emoji* *laughter emoji***

 **TBC please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday Morning**

 **Group Chat: Voltron**

(6:15) Lance: Good morning, isn't it a lovely day outside? My parakeet sure thinks so

(6:17) Keith: Why are you so happy at this time of the day?

(6:17) Katie: And why do you need to share it with us?

(6:18) Lance: Keith! You never responded to my roasts last night! And I have a good feeling about today. Just you wait guys

(6:21) Lance: though there is bad news… did you see the notification from Cindy?

(6:22) Katie: Nah, I don't have social media. I learn from my mistakes.

(6:24) Lance: Shiro's going to the dance with Cindy

(6:26) Lance: are you there

(6:27) Keith: Why would he go with Cindy? That doesn't seem like him.

(6:28) Lance: Right?! I mean, she rejected me, and I'm just as cool as him.

(6:30) Katie: Whatever… she can have him

(6:31) Lance: WHAT

(6:31) Lance: Are you out of your mind?

(6:32) Lance: Katters?

(6:33) Katie: Ugh

(6:35) Keith: Lance, could you please switch to one-on-one since it's obvious you just wanted to talk to her? Group chat is a curse.

(6:40) Lance: You try to talk to her. I am going to talk to Shiro

(6:41) Keith: That's not…

(6:41) Keith: How about I talk to both?

(6:42) Lance: Chill. Coolhandsomebluelion88 knows how to deal with this!

(6:43) Keith: Really?

(6:44) Keith: Hunk you do it

(6:44) Hunk: Oh

Chat: Lance and Shiro

(6:43) Shiro: Lance no

(6:44) Lance: whoa you texted me first!

(6:44) Shiro: Lance. No.

(6:45) Lance: but whyyy

(6:46) Shiro: I made a decision to go with Cindy. She asked me, and Katie isn't going. This has absolutely nothing to do with you.

(6:47) Lance: but

(6:48) Shiro: No buts. I'll see you at school. And PLEASE don't joke about how I said 'buts.' It's immature.

(6:50) Lance: Jeez sorry

Chat: Hunk and Katie

(6:55) Hunk: How are you Katie

(6:56) Katie: You don't have to do this, to me or yourself.

(6:57) Hunk: Do you wanna talk about it?

(6:58) Katie: Seriously?

(7:00) Hunk: Listen I know it's hard but...

(7:01) Katie: Shiro's going with Cindy! Big whup. Why do you all seem to think I should care? So what? He's allowed to go with whoever he wants. I'm not even going to the dance, I told you guys that! I was going to change my mind but

(7:01) Katie: You know school is really important. I have better things to do with my time than go to some lame dance.

(7:03) Hunk: Uhh

(7:04) Katie: Yeah, I mean, besides, she's "super-gorgeous" or whatever… that's my answer! Ok?

(7:05) Hunk: Uhh

(7:06) Katie: That was sooo intelligent, Hunk. I have to go.

(7:07) Katie: Ahh. That was rude. Sorry. I just have a headache; I didn't get much sleep last night. Bye.

(7:07) Hunk: It's all good. Hey, maybe we'll work on your robot later? I can bring some fudge brownies.

(7:29) Katie: yes please

 **Group Chat: Voltron**

(3:00) Hunk: Did any of you sleep last night? Everyone is acting extra cranky.

(3:01) Shiro: Everyone?

(3:01) Lance: YES, EVERYONE, SHIRO!

(3:03) Keith: Calm down, I swear I almost heard you from the other side of the school

(3:05) Shiro: Look, is this because I am taking Cindy to the dance? I already told you, we aren't going to discuss this.

(3:06) Lance: YES, THAT WAS WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT! BUT THEN YOU WERE LIKE "NO LANCE I HATE YOU"

(3:08) Hunk: Really? That's just harsh man

(3:10) Shiro: I never said I hate you, Lance!

(3:11) Lance: BUT YOU THOUGHT IT!

(3:11) Shiro: Hey, can we not do this?

(3:12) Lance: What? You can't apologize to me?!

(3:13) Shiro: Okay, I'm sorry. Don't have a mental breakdown…

(3:14) Lance: You're the one having a mental breakdown! Going to a dance with a blonde!

(3:18) Hunk: Lance I think you should go home and take a nap

(3:19) Shiro: Firmly agree.

(3:20) Lance: I DON'T NEED ONE, I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS

(3:21) Keith: And Shiro's not?

(3:22) Hunk: ooo

 **Group Chat: Cindy, Tara, Evelynn**

(4:30) Cindy: Girls I got a great picture of loser nerd in the library. It looks like I crushed her dreams! Totally didn't mean to! :D

(4:30) Image: Katie by herself in the library

(4:31) Tara: I don't understand

(4:33) Evelynn: Naturally, u don't. Shiro is usually with her.

(4:34) Cindy: Not anymore, Katie's a total cheese biscuit

(4:35) Tara: I am sure they r still friends

(4:37) Evelynn: I think Cindy's going to rip them apart. Like her Barbie dolls on Halloween!

(4:38) Tara: That was a scary trick-or-treat...

(4:39) Cindy: During the party, Shiro is going to forget all about his weird friends.

(4:40) Tara: One night is not going to change someone! Unless u spike their drink or something.

(4:42) Cindy: Brilliant! OMG

(4:43) Tara: I did not mean that! You can get in so much trouble

(4:44) Cindy: Ugh gtg teachers yelling at me.

(4:45) Evelynn: Lame

Chat: Lance and Matt

(5:00) Matt: Lance what the heck is going on?

(5:02) Lance: Um I give up what?

(5:03) Matt: What did you do this time?

(5:04) Lance: Nothing I swear, I tell you that old woman is out to get me. She almost threw out her back just to throw a shoe at me. I am NOT an animal! And wait is it Mr. Thace you're talking about? He's always giving me looks, and I swear I did study for that exam, he failed me because he doesn't like my personality. Which is weird, right? I'm always on my best behavior, but nobody believes me.

(5:06) Matt: ?

(5:06) Matt: I don't want to hear about your issues right now. I am talking about my sister.

(5:07) Lance: Right, about that…..

(5:09) Matt: She's moping around the house. She threw her backpack at me (math books are like bricks.) I tried to talk to her but she locked herself in her room.

(5:10) Lance: girls am I right?

(5:11) Matt: Lance what's really going on tell me now! It always has to do with either you or the quiz bowl team

(5:13) Lance: Fine. One of the girls asked Shiro to the dance and your sister kind of took it the hard way.

(5:15) Matt: oh

(5:17) Lance: Yeahh haha

(5:18) Matt: What do I do then?

(5:20) Lance: Well I tried to help but

(5:24) Lance: Do you want me to fetch Keith and Hunk and come over to your place?

(5:30) Matt: Uh

 **Group Chat: Lance, Hunk, and Keith**

(5:33) Lance: GUys it turns out I was right Katie is probably in love with Shiro and she's locked herself in her room

(5:35) Keith: Really?

(5:36) Lance: Yes, Matt is freaking out! He needs us

(5:38) Keith: Be right there

(5:39) Lance: Hunk bring desserts

(5:45) Hunk: What makes you think she'll talk to us?

(5:46) Lance: Because she loves us! C'mon!

TBC please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tuesday Evening**_

 **Group Chat: Voltron**

(6:30) Lance: Katie, we know you are in your room, stop trying to ignore us!

(6:32) Hunk: Please come out. I promise Lance will behave

(6:33) Keith: If he doesn't, we'll punch him

(6:34) Lance: Keith is stupid

(6:35) Keith: Lance you do know I'm standing right next to you

(6:36) Katie: AGH! What the heck?! Leave me alone! I'm doing homework!

(6:38) Lance: Liar!

(6:40) Katie: Stop trying to pick the lock on my door. GO AWAY

(6:41) Hunk: Ok, Katie, sorry for bothering you, but we're just worried. Are you ok?

(6:43) Hunk: ?

 **Group Chat: Keith, Lance, Hunk and Matt**

(6:52) Lance: Let's discuss this over text

(6:52) Lance: KEITH SHHHHHH

(6:53) Keith: Why?

(6:54) Lance: Because we don't want her to know our plan! So I was thinking we should bust down the door.

(6:54) Matt: My mom and dad are going to kill you. You already almost destroyed our house once. You remember that?

(6:56) Keith: I remember that!

(6:57) Lance: Thanks for reminding him Matt

(6:58) Hunk: guys we need to get back to the situation here

(7:00) Matt: Hunk's right. Come on, think everyone.

 **Chat: Lance and Katie**

(7:01) Katie: why are you guys so quiet?

(7:03) Lance: What are you talking about? We're just hanging out

(7:03) Katie: Yeahh, that's kinda suspicious.

(7:04) Lance: We are playing the quiet game. It is a game where you have to be quiet

(7:05) Katie: Well good luck with whatever you boys are doing! And good luck getting me out of my room. I am smarter than you all.

(7:06) Lance: What do you mean? You have to come out sooner or later for food, water, AND to go to the bathroom.

(7:06) Katie: I have a bathroom and three weeks worth of twinkies

(7:08) Lance: …..I'll get you to come out one way or another.

 **Group Chat: Keith, Lance, Hunk and Matt**

(7:05) Matt: That's not going to work.

(7:06) Lance: I wonder if we can sneak in through the window!

(7:08) Matt: You guys are hopeless. Maybe you should go home.

(7:09) Lance: Well she's got food and water and stuff in her room

(7:09) Matt: Oh, yeah, she has a fridge in there

(7:10) Hunk: HOW DID SHE GET A FRIDGE IN HER ROOM

(7:12) Lance: Does she like any boy bands or hot guys other than Shiro or myself?

(7:13) Matt: I don't know? Should she?

(7:14) Keith: How is her liking another guy going to help us? We want her with Shiro

(7:14) Lance: I'm going to screenshot that

(7:14) Keith: No.

(7:15) Lance: Wait! I have a plan!

(7:15) Hunk: Lance, please don't be thinking what I think you are thinking

(7:15) Lance: Yes I am

(7:15) Hunk: You already tried that and it went terrible remember

(7:16) Keith: Oh this has got to be good.

(7:17) Lance: HUNK DON'T BETRAY ME!

(7:18) Hunk: Lance once pretended to be Harry Styles

(7:18) Lance: HUNNNKKKK

(7:19) Hunk: To lure his little sister out of her room. But when she came out and saw it was him, she beat him up

(7:19) Keith: I'm going to screenshot that

(7:20) Matt: Wow I wish I could have seen your butt get kicked! But, do we know anyone else she likes?

(7:23) Lance: Ha! Some big brother you are. Don't even know what your sister's into.

(7:25) Matt: is it common for girls to lock themselves in their rooms?

(7:26) Keith: Who knows with girls!

(7:27) Lance: Keith, do you even know what a girl is?

(7:28) Keith: … yes

(7:29) Hunk: It's been an hour. Maybe we should leave her

 **Group Chat: Voltron**

(7:29) Shiro: Hey guys. What's going on?

* * *

 **TBC please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We interrupt this story with an important**

Lance (6:01am) Guys guess what?

Keith: (6:03am) Do we really have to guess?

Shiro: (6:05am) Lance it's early!

Lance: (6:06am) No it's not Shiro! It's a Perfect time!

Keith: (6:08am) He never going to give us a rest, even know it the night after Thanksgiving!

Shiro: (6:10am) Fine Lance, but it better be good!

Lance: (6:11am) You won't be sorry Shiro!

Shiro: (6:12am) You always say that Lance, hurry up I was having a good dream.

Lance: (6:14am) A good dream of being with the Holt's and sitting next to a certain girl?

Shiro (6:15am) Lance shut up!

Keith: (6:18am) So Lance what do you want?

Lance: (6:20am) I tuned into the music station around 6am, And guess what Christmas song they were playing? Comeone guys you guess!

Shiro: (6:24am) Lance do you know there are like a million Christmas songs out there?

Keith: (6:26am) Do you mean the song you claim fits you so well?

Lance: (6:30am) Yes!

Shiro: (6:31) You are not going to sing it?

Keith: (6:32am) No singing, please!

Lance: (6:33am) Don't be silly, No one can sing in a text!

Shiro: (6:34am) Thank Voltron

Keith: (6:35am) Yes Thank voltron.

Lance: (6:36am) Does anyone want me to find link?

Shiro: (6:37am) What's the point? You're going to sing it to us at school!

Lance: (6:40 am) You bet I am!

Shiro: (6:42am) Lance can we go back to bed now please?

Lance: (6:45 am) Yes Shiro, but before you guys go….I know how much you hate this song Keith. But "Baby it's cold outside"

Keith: (6:47 am) Noooooooooooooo

Pidge: (6:48 am) LANCE IT'S TOO EARLY!

Lance: (6:50 am) Morning Sunshine.

Pidge: (6:51am) Don't give me THAT

Shiro: (6:55 am) Someone in trouble!

Keith: (6:56 am) Someone Indeed!

Pidge: (6:58 am) Not helping you guys!

Lance: (7:00 am ) Katie my girl...wanna hear me…..

Pidge: (7:03 am ) Lance go bug your other friends!

Lance: (7:08 am) But Hunk is busy cooking, your father and brother are doing some bonding time. And almost all the girls I tried to talk to have blocked me! I have no one to share my feelings with but you guys…..

Keith: (7:10 am ) It's too early to really feel sorry for you!

Shiro: (7:12am ) Agree!

Lance: (7:14) Guys wait don't leave!

Lance: (7:20) I am alone!

Lance: (7:25) Guys come back! Or i'll sing!

 **Hope Everyone is having a great day! I have made a facebook page which is my new username. Fill free to talk with me, share an idea or anything else!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Group Chat: Voltron**_

(8:00) Shiro: You there?

(8:04) Lance: Having girl trouble Shiro, not the best time.

(8:05) Shiro: What did you do this time? Are the police coming to your house again?

(8:07) Keith: they probably need to

(8:08) Lance: Keith shut up. It's not MY girl trouble! It's Katie. She locked herself in her room.

(8:10) Shiro: That's not like her. Unless she got teased or something…

(8:11) Hunk: We need to get her out of her room. Any ideas Shiro?

(8:13) Shiro: Maybe… I know something.

(8:15) Lance: No fair! She never told me anything!

(8:15) Keith: I wonder why

(8:16) Lance: shut your trash-talking mouth, Mullet Face

(8:16) Hunk: Guys, argue later. Shiro you got this!

 _ **Chat Hunk, Lance, and Keith  
**_  
(8:20) Lance: Are you crazy? He is the last person she wants to see. He betrayed her!

(8:22) Hunk: I know, but maybe they can connect. They get along the best.

(8:23) Keith: Yeah… what secrets has she told him!1!?

(8:30) Lance: Ugh. Thanks for reminding me. I have a bone to pick with her.

(8:31) Keith: ok

 _ **Chat: Shiro and Katie**_

(8:40) Shiro: Katie? The group says you locked yourself in your room. Are you ok?

(8:41) Katie: No

(8:42) Shiro: Why not?

(8:43) Katie: It's a long story… I don't want to talk about it right now. But thanks for asking.

(8:44) Shiro: Too long to tell me?

(8:45) Katie: Yeah sorry. Can you tell the guys to stop pounding on my door

(8:45) Shiro: Hey. I know they're crazy, but they're genuinely concerned about you, as am I. We care about you Katie. You can tell me if something happened, ok? If you don't want to tell them, I won't, I promise. Your secret is always safe with me.

(8:46) Katie: Mm… thanks, Shiro.

(8:46) Katie: Tell me one of your secrets first.

(8:47) Shiro: "I am your father."

(8:47) Katie: Ha ha ha why

(8:48) Shiro: "These aren't the droids you're looking for."

(8:49) Katie: Stop it oh my gosh… Remember when we stayed up watching Star Wars all night?

(8:50) Shiro: Remember you hogging the popcorn?

(8:51) Katie: I did not hog the popcorn!

(8:52) Shiro: You did too!

(8:53) Katie: I don't have anything to prove to you!

(8:55) Shiro: You are MY father!

(8:56) Katie: oh my gosh lolol

 _ **Group Chat: Lance, Hunk, and Keith**_

(9:00) Lance: I hear laughter. Is that a good sign?

(9:01) Keith: probably

(9:03) Hunk: I told you! He's just what she needed.

(9:05) Lance: But he has no idea that he caused this…!

(9:05) Lance: I am not sure she would want to tell him.

(9:06) Hunk: Well let's worry about that later. At least they are happy.

(9:07) Keith: well I'M going home. I've been gone for a while. Not that my dad actually cares.

(9:09) Hunk: Aw Keith

(9:10) Lance: Shouldn't we stay here? Katie might be still mad or upset

(9:11) Hunk: Lance, she has her brother.

(9:12) Lance: But!

(9:14) Keith: Leave, go home and do whatever Lances like to do. Eat grass..?

(9:15) Lance: I haven't done that since kindergarten!

 _ **Chat: Shiro & Katie  
**_  
(9:22) Katie: That time when my robot squirted you with jelly. It went into your face.

(9:24) Shiro: Ha ha, yeah...still going to get payback.

(9:27) Katie: Good luck! I am building robots better than my brother now!

(9:30) Shiro: I am glad Katie. :) You're definitely going places

(9:31) Katie: Lol yeah like the dumpster

 _ **Chat: Shiro & Cindy  
**_  
(9:33) Cindy: Shiro what are you doing? I need to talk to you.

(9:35) Shiro: Talking to a friend. What is it?

(9:36) Cindy: u got a ***car emoji*** right? And what color tux are u wearing? What time are u picking me up? How much time are we spending there?

(9:40) Cindy: Shiro?

(9:41) Shiro: Sorry. I'll get back to you. Uh, why don't we discuss this at school?

(9:43) Cindy: No

(9:45) Cindy: Shiro I said no come back

 _ **Chat: Shiro & Katie**_

(9:37) Shiro: What about the time when you fell asleep in the library and I had to carry you

(9:38) Katie: Your honor, it was not my fault! Someone kept me up all night texting!

(9:39) Shiro: Your honor, she could have turned her phone off.

(9:40) Katie: Not guilty! And besides, that would be rude.

(9:41) Shiro: Guilty! She now has to go to bed early!

(9:42) Katie: Good luck with that!

(9:44) Shiro: Okay. On a more serious note… you said you'd tell me what's up an hour ago.

(9:46) Katie: Yeah, I know. I was trying to get you distracted and it WORKED! HAHA!

(9:47) Shiro: …

(9:48) Katie: But can I ask you something first?

(9:49) Shiro: Go ahead.

(9:50) Katie: Do you… I mean… I like y

 _ **Chat: Shiro and Cindy  
**_  
(9:41) Cindy: Shiro? I need to know! I am going shopping!

(9:42) Cindy: Wanna come?

(9:45) Cindy: Shiro I know you are online! Come on answer meeee!

(9:46) Cindy: Shiro? Come on we need to plan this out! Like right now!

 _ **Group chat: Cindy, Tara, Evelynn**_

(10:00) Cindy: Guys! Shiro is talking to that freak!

(10:01) Tara: How do you know that?

(10:01) Evelynn: How do you know?

(10:03) Cindy: Because he's online but he's not responding or typing back to me!

(10:05) Tara: He could be talking to his family or something. How do you know it's the other girl

(10:06) Cindy: Because it shows the freak's active too!

(10:07) Cindy: I am not going to lose to some freak show. We are going to steal her phone tomorrow and see if there's anything to make her look bad. Tara go to the store, we need to buy food to bribe the geek squad!

(10:08) Tara: seems a bit harsh, don't you think, Cind?

(10:10) Cindy: what?

(10:11) Tara: Fine.


End file.
